Big Brown Eyes
by MemoBird
Summary: Poor Scorpius is in over his head. Rose is leaving for France. What's a lovestruck boy to do?


_Big Brown Eyes_

_Big brown eyes_

_And a gust of wind_

_And a cherry burns a corner of the page that says "The End_

_Is coming soon," but not soon enough._

".. and it's really a miracle that Aunt Hermione's letting her go anyway," Al prattled on. "Never mind Uncle Ron, you should have heard the shouting when she first told him..."

Scorpius wasn't listening. Rose was leaving. _Leaving._ Going to France with her cousin, to study. For seventh year.

"Scorpius? Scorpius?" Al waved his hand in front of his friend's face. "Are you paying attention?"

Scorpius got up and left the Slytherin table, leaving behind a very confused Albus.

p-P-p

Rose heaped some more potatoes on her plate. It had been a long day, after all, and it was never said of Rose that she was a dainty eater. The house elves had really outdone themselves-

"Is it true?" Rose was startled out of her reverie by the rather clipped voice of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Fardon?" Rose said. A small bit of potato was on the side of her mouth.

"That you're going to France? Is it true?" Scorpius asked again, rolling his eyes at Rose's lack of manners.

Wiping her face, Rose replied, "Yes. I take it Albus told you?"

Scorpius nodded.

Rose stared. "Well?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Scorpius stood up and left again, leaving behind a bewildered and somewhat hurt Rose.

p-P-p

_I wish you were here_

_I wish I was too_

_I'll think myself to sleeplessness _

_I always do._

Scorpius wondered if Rose really knew what she was doing. This was her seventh year, the most glorious time of her life, and what was she doing? Going to bloody France. Who goes to France anyway? He scowled. So much for Ravenclaw intellect.

Not that it mattered. It wasn't like Scorpius had actually _planned_ on admitting that he thought she was the most beautiful and intelligent girl the world had ever seen (this is not including the France decision). It's not like she would _believe _him, and there was no chance in Hell that any sort of relationship would ever work out between the two of them.

Scorpius rolled over in his bed to check the time. _2:03 a.m._ blinked the green alarm clock on his nightstand.

p-P-p

_Her hands are cold_

_Her breath is warm_

_She's a port_

_In a storm_

Scorpius pondered what genius came up with the idea of placing the greenhouses what seemed like ten miles from the school in a place where snow and inclement weather was a part of daily life. The Founders had clearly never spent a January at Hogwarts.

Trudging against the whipping wind, he noticed a bright head of hair bobbing ahead of him. Rose was not even shivering properly, he noticed. Scorpius ran ahead to catch up with her.

"Hello, Frenchie," he greeted her with the nickname Rose had acquired among those unhappy with her going to France (namely, Scorpius).

Rose glared at Scorpius and tossed her hair back. "At least I know how to do a proper warming ch-" Rose slipped and fell in a patch of ice which only yesterday had been a puddle.

Scorpius reached out his hand and caught Rose just before her red curls hit the ground. He was surprised that her hands were colder than his own. "You alright?" He asked as he pulled her from the ground.

"Yeah," she breathed, sending a warm breath of steam his way. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," he muttered. When she continued walking ahead, he cast a warming charm so she wouldn't see.

p-P-p

"Al, I absolutely cannot allow myself to do this." Scorpius stood with his arms folded in a gesture of defiance.

"Why not?" Al glared back. It wasn't quite as effective as he would have liked, seeing as Al had to look up to look Scorpius in the eye.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "You know perfectly well why, Albus Severus."

"And _you_ know, Scorpius Hy-"

"Don't even go there, Al-"

"So it's okay for you to use my middle name-"

"Your middle name is printed in about twenty history books, Harry Potter's Son-"

"What in the name of Merlin's toe socks are you two shouting about?" Rose asked, appearing beside them outside of the Charms classroom. "Class is about to start, you know that, right?"

Scorpius glared one last time at Al, and followed Rose inside, grateful for the diversion. Never mind the fact that Al was directly behind him, muttering some such nonsense about "now or never."

p-P-p

_I'm worried now, but it won't be long_

_It takes a worried man you know to sing a worried song_

_And I wish I weren't so thick_

_I'm making myself sick_

"-And Dominique told me at Beauxbatons, they have these amazing winged horses that are the size of a house, and they are a species only bred at the school..."

Scorpius knew he would find Rose's rantings a great deal more interesting if she wasn't leaving for France in three and a half months. And if he didn't have a massive pile of homework to complete, which was why he came to the library in the first place anyway, which defeated the purpose of even doing homework because he knew Rose was going be here, and he never could focus when she was around-

"Rose?" Scorpius looked up and saw Norman Kopanke, a Ravenclaw sixth year.

Rose paused from her tirade. "Yes, Norman?"

"Ah... this weekend... do you, uh, have... plans?" he finished weekly. Scorpius felt the vague desire to rip out Norman's vocal chords.

"Well, I'm going to Hogsmeade," Rose said with a smile.

"Yes, I figured, but... would, maybe... oh hell, Rosie, would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Norman grinned and grabbed the back of his neck with his hand.

Rose blushed and giggled. Scorpius felt sick. "Sure. Meet you in the common room?"

Norman beamed. "Yeah, sounds great."

"See you then." Rose watched him walk out of the library before turning back to Scorpius and finishing her lecture on Beaxbatons, completely unaware that Scorpius was torn between seething anger at Norman and seething anger at himself.

p-P-p

_I'm going to loose what's left of my mind_

_You made a big impression for a girl your size_

_Now I can't get by without you and your big brown eyes_

"So you'll write, yeah?" Rose asked as they stood on Platform 9 ¾. Scorpius didn't trust his voice, so he simply nodded.

Rose smiled, and Scorpius wondered if it was wishful thinking that Rose seemed terribly sad. Then again, she was leaving the country. It was foolish to think she would be sad just for him.

"I trust you to keep me updated on school matters. Al is good for family issues, but let's face it, he's as thick as one of Uncle Percy's cauldron bottoms," she said.

"Will do," Scorpius replied. Just as he predicted, his voice cracked.

There was an awkward silence. Rose looked at Scorpius, and he marveled again that not only was she almost tall enough to look him in the eyes, but that her eyes were so deeply _brown..._ his heart skipped a beat. She was truly beautiful, and as of this moment, she was his.

"Rose! Rose, our parents are here!" Al shouted from the queue of people waiting to go to the other side of the barrier. Scorpius wondered exactly how illegal it would be to send a hex flying Al's way.

"Have fun in France," Scorpius croaked.

"I will," said Rose, though her tone of voice suggested otherwise. They walked, dragging their trunks behind them to join Al.

A/N- A short break from _On Assignment,_ because I really love Rose/Scorpius. A lot. All words in italics taken from "Big Brown Eyes," by the Old 97's. No credit to me, no copyright infringement meant, no money made. :-)


End file.
